Continentus
Called the "World's Core", this creature lives underground, deep below sea level, subterranean its domain. Thought to have entered dormant slumber since years ago, whence the Guild realizes that the electromagnetic disturbances plaguing the Adrift Valley had disappeared, prompting the Guild to set up a new village near the valley's entrance. However, the activity surrounding the new village soon awakens it from its sleep, and the disturbances appear once more... Information -Pending- Categorization is unknown; probably Neopteron deriving from its body structure. May also be Carapaceon, but such theory is most unaccepted giving the limited range of a Carapaceon's structure. Body consists of a long serpentine neck sprouting from its main body, which is covered in extremely thick and hard ash-grey carapace with an odd design. Eight shelled "legs" on both sides of its body. The two in front are notably longer than the rest; they are folded, when stretched out they reach up to thrice the length of a Shogun Ceanataur's expanded claws. Sickled, these two legs are a primary form of offense as well as defense, having high destructive power. Side of neck is full of spikes that form a sort of spiral pattern at the middle, the tint a bit of golden. The head possesses prominent features, one of them its long, sword-like chin. A layer of dark-colored membrane or chitin is also said to cover an area where the eyes should be, under a layer of shell where the forehead would lie; the coloration a golden hue similar to the spies running up the sides of its neck as well as its "chin". Protruding form the back of its main body are multiple spikes that vibrate almost unnoticeably but produce a humming sound that can be painful to the ears if listened to for too long. This is believed to be due to some sort of body process that takes place within its body. Tail is the length of the neck, probably so that it has some bit of balance. Spikes also run up the sides of its tail, which has a long protrusion at the end, also reminiscent of a golden blade. The protrusion at the end of its tail is much larger than its chin, and given its ability to control its tail with extreme potency, the tail is also one of its primary forms of attacking. Its body design has had some people comparing it to that of centipedes; its two ends similar to each other. Said to be extremely heavy, as it moves slowly with the image of a snail due to its shelled body. Also, the legs don't actually walk. Its six legs (the two in front with the sickles don't seem to be used for locomotion) actually drag it forward. But, it has once showed the capability to dig its tail into a rock face and pull itself towards said rock face at high speed. It is also capable of sending its tail into the ceiling above, and lift itself up. Such technique is probably used to move through the various caverns throughout the subterranean world which it dwells within. Size is around half or two-third of an Akantor or Ukanlos. The length of its neck surpasses the body length of the Royal Ludroth. As the length of the neck and tail are the same, its overall length is greater than that of a Lagiacrus'. Power exhibited is immense. In-Game -Pending- The final boss to a Monster Hunter Game Concept. Quest - "Belly of the Beast" "It's come down to this. The final test of your wisdom and strength, courage and resolve. The village, and every other settlement around the Valley has been evacuated. If you do not stop this creature's rampage, the whole continent may sink. You've proven yourself, and the fact that you're our ace of aces. All rest upon the shoulders of you and your comrades, hunter. I, and every one of the villagers, we all await your return, standing by our belief. Our belief of your strength. What's important, though, is you must believe in yourself." -Chief Calu (real identity: Tein Calumnus) Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron